rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
As 500 mellores cancións segundo Rolling Stone
Da 1 á 50 1. "Like a Rolling Stone" - Bob Dylan 2. "Satisfaction" - The Rolling Stones 3. "Imagine" - John Lennon 4. "What's Going On" - Marvin Gaye 5. "Respect" - Aretha Franklin 6. "Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys 7. "Johnny B. Goode" - Chuck Berry 8. "Hey Jude" - The Beatles 9. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana 10. "What'd I Say" - Ray Charles 11. "My Generation" - The Who 12. "A Change Is Gonna Come" - Sam Cooke 13. "Yesterday" - The Beatles 14. "Blowin' in the Wind" - Bob Dylan 15. "London Calling" - The Clash 16. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" - The Beatles 17. "Purple Haze" - Jimi Hendrix 18. "Maybellene" - Chuck Berry 19. "Hound Dog" - Elvis Presley 20. "Let It Be" - The Beatles 21. "Born to Run" - Bruce Springsteen 22. "Be My Baby" - The Ronettes 23. "In My Life" - The Beatles 24. "People Get Ready" - The Impressions 25. "God Only Knows" - The Beach Boys 26. "A Day in the Life" - The Beatles 27. "Layla" - Derek and the Dominos 28. "(Sittin on) the Dock of the Bay" - Otis Redding 29. "Help!" - The Beatles 30. "I Walk the Line" - Johnny Cash 31. "Stairway To Heaven" - Led Zeppelin 32. "Sympathy for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones 33. "River Deep" - Mountain High, Ike and Tina Turner 34. "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" - The Righteous Brothers 35. "Light My Fire" - The Doors 36. "One" - U2 37. "No Woman, No Cry" - Bob Marley and the Wailers 38. "Gimme Shelter", The Rolling Stones 39. "That'll Be the Day" - Buddy Holly and the Crickets 40. "Dancing in the Street" - Martha and the Vandellas 41. "The Weight" - The Band 42. "Waterloo Sunset" - The Kinks 43. "Tutti-Frutti", Little Richard 44. "Georgia on My Mind", Ray Charles 45. "Heartbreak Hotel" - Elvis Presley 46. "Heroes", David Bowie 47. "Bridge Over Troubled Water" - Simon and Garfunkel 48. "All Along the Watchtower"- Jimi Hendrix 49. "Hotel California" - The Eagles 50. "The Tracks of My Tears" - Smokey Robinson and the Miracles Da 51 á 100 51. "The Message" - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five 52. "When Doves Cry" - Prince 53. Anarchy in the U.K., The Sex Pistols 54. When a Man Loves a Woman, Percy Sledge 55. Louie Louie, The Kingsmen 56. Long Tall Sally, Little Richard 57. Whiter Shade of Pale, Procol Harum 58. Billie Jean, Michael Jackson 59. The Times They Are A-Changin', Bob Dylan 60. Let's Stay Together, Al Green 61. Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin On, Jerry Lee Lewis 62. Bo Diddley, Bo Diddley 63. For What It's Worth, Buffalo Springfield 64. She Loves You, The Beatles 65. Sunshine of Your Love, Cream 66. Redemption Song, Bob Marley and the Wailers 67. Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley 68. Tangled Up in Blue, Bob Dylan 69. Crying, Roy Orbison 70. Walk On By, Dionne Warwick 71. California Girls, The Beach Boys 72. Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, James Brown 73. Summertime Blues, Eddie Cochran 74. Superstition, Stevie Wonder 75. Whole Lotta Love, Led Zeppelin 76. Strawberry Fields Forever,The Beatles 77. Mystery Train, Elvis Presley 78. I Got You (I Feel Good) - James Brown 79. Mr. Tambourine Man, The Byrds 80. I Heard It Through the Grapevine - Marvin Gaye 81. Blueberry Hill, Fats Domino 82. You Really Got Me, The Kinks 83. Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown), The Beatles 84. Every Breath You Take, The Police 85. Crazy, Patsy Cline 86. Thunder Road, Bruce Springsteen 87. Ring of Fire, Johnny Cash 88. My Girl, The Temptations 89. California Dreamin', The Mamas and The Papas 90. In the Still of the Nite, The Five Satins 91. Suspicious Minds, Elvis Presley 92. Blitzkrieg Bop, Ramones 93. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, U2 94. Good Golly, Miss Molly, Little Richard 95. Blue Suede Shoes, Carl Perkins 96. Great Balls of Fire, Jerry Lee Lewis 97. Roll Over Beethoven, Chuck Berry 98. Love and Happiness, Al Green 99. Fortunate Son, Creedence Clearwater Revival 100. You Can't Always Get What You Want, The Rolling Stones Category:listados